1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to target stands suitable for use with reality-based methods of target training, as well as shooting skill development through the use of simulation or marking round firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, shooting skill development and law enforcement/counter terrorism tactics have advanced through the use of paintball, simulation and marking round weaponry. The use of targets in such activities is a critical component in such activities. However, the limitation on target placement can significantly lessen the benefits of such activities. Those persons involved in such activities need the ability to position targets consistent with behavior that a live person would exhibit, in a rapid fashion without support from walls, string from ceilings, or other means that would reduce the experience of a participant. The use of conventional target stands do not enable these activities to occur in a variety of locations needed to provide a more realistic simulation and more meaningful training experience.
Thus, there is a need for an improved target stand.